Sailor Moon: Evil Redemption
by BlazingPhoenix15
Summary: Its been a few years since we last saw Serena and her friends and since the evil was defeated but now Evil is back and so is the sailor Scouts and with the return of them comes 2 new friends named Ariel who is also a sailor Scout called Sailor Ocean and Tara who is also called Sailor Earth and Serena and them asks the 2 to join and together they face off the evil forces.
1. Chapter 1

_**Theme:**_

**Fighting evil by moonlight**  
><strong>Winning love by daylight<strong>  
><strong>Never running from a real fight<strong>  
><strong>She is the one named Sailor Moon<strong>  
><strong>She will...never turn her back on a friend<strong>  
><strong>She is... always there to defend<strong>  
><strong>She is...the one on whom we can depend<strong>  
><strong>She is the one named Sailor...<strong>  
><strong>... Sailor Venus<strong>  
><strong>... Sailor Mercury<strong>  
><strong>... Sailor Mars<strong>  
><strong>... Sailor Jupiter<strong>

**...Sailor Ocean**  
><strong>With secret powers<strong>  
><strong>All so new to her<strong>  
><strong>She is the one named Sailor Moon<strong>  
><strong>Fighting evil by moonlight<strong>  
><strong>Winning love by daylight<strong>  
><strong>With her Sailor Scouts to help fight<strong>  
><strong>She is the one named Sailor Moon<strong>  
><strong>She is the one named Sailor Moon<strong>  
><strong>She is the one . . . Sailor Moon<strong>

_**Chapter 1**_

_Ocean Power_

_Serena and the gang was starting high school entering their freshmen year, its been 3 years since their adventures began. Serena and Raye was walking to school together "so Serena whats in store for us this year you think i mean it's been awhile since evil struck" Raye says to her and thinks "i say it's a matter of time, i think Queen Beryl and them is only planning their next move" Serena says to Raye knowing this isn't the end of the evil if it was why would they still have their powers._

_Amy, Lita and Mina was already at school waiting on Serena and Raye to arrive. Serena and Raye arrived moments later "about time you 2" Amy says shaking her head "blame Serena she was obsessed with her hair as usual" Raye says laughing. Serena looks and sighs "sorry, i just want it perfect" she says to them and thinks "and just who you trying to look nice for? i mean you hav'nt seen Darien in town for sometime now" Amy says and the others agree._

_Serena sighs and looks away "maybe i thought today could be the day he finally returns" she says and Raye looks to her "Serena, he's been gone for over a year, as much as i'd love to see you finally happy again i really don't think he is coming back" Raye says trying to get her best friend to stop doing this to herself its only making things worse. _

_Lita looks to them nodding "yeah Serena, we all want to see you happy, but it's time to face it he may never come back" she says trying to get Serena to face facts. Serena sighs and nods "your right i know it, i just wished this time could be different" she says as they walk in the school._

_A new girl arrives moments later and Mina spots her "wait who is that?" she says checking her out and blushes a bit. Lita looks to Mina and shook her head "if your so curious why not go find out?" she says giggling a bit knowing Mina was into girls and boys both. Mina blushed more then went over to the new girl "hi, are you new in town?" she asks her smiling. The girl looks to her giving a smile "yeah, names Ariel" she says to Mina and held her hand out which Mina shakes "i am Mina, welcome" she says flirting a little._

_Serena, Amy, and Raye looks to Lita confused "since when is she Bisexual?" Raye asks confused and the other 2 agree wondering. Lita looks to them and shook her head "that i know of since during the summer" Lita says to them and looks towards where Mina and Ariel was. Mina looks to Ariel while thinking about how much Ariel was cute "would you like to hangout after school?" she asks her curious._

_Ariel looks to her noticing Mina flirting with her and giggles a bit then smiles with a nod "sure, sounds like fun" she says to her while looking towards Mina's friends "i think your friends over there is waiting on you" she says giggling then kissed her cheek "see ya after school" she says closing her locker and walks off._

_Mina returns to her friends blushing "i think we have a date after school" she says with a giggle. the girls shook their heads "wow your fast, you just met her and already going out" Lita says to her laughing and the others laugh too. Mina looks to them smiling "what can i say, the girl likes me i can tell" she says to them and they all walk to class as they actually had first class together._

_After school Mina went to her locker and gets her stuff then waits their for Ariel who walks over moments later smiling "hi cutie" Ariel says to Mina making her giggle. They take eachother's hand then walks out the building together heading into town "so what shall we do? dinner and movie or what?" Mina asks Ariel not wanting to be to forward by inviting her back to her place so soon._

_Ariel looks to Mina while holding her hand and thinks "you pick, i am not picky" she says to her giggling. As they walk down the street Mina spots Dark Cain so does Ariel "oh no not today" they both say together and look to eachother confused "you know this evil villain?" Mina asks Ariel "i have heard of all of em i was sent here to help the sailor scouts take them down" Ariel says and Mina gasps "really? i am one of the Sailor Scouts" Mina says to her._

_Ariel smiles and looks "wow really? in that case lets take him down" she says and Mina nods taking out her crystal wand "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Mina calls out transforming into Sailor Venus. "Ocean Crystal Power, Make Up!" Ariel calls out transforming into Sailor Ocean having blue hair, and light blue & white outfit._

_Mina looks to her and giggles "Sailor Ocean, nice" she says and they then glares at Dark Cain "Crescent Beam Shower!" Mina calls out doing one of her attacks. "Ocean Typhoon!" Ariel calls out doing one of hers and both attacks went at Dark Cain. Dark Cain took the hit and glares at them "you will pay for that" he says to them and attacks them back._

_Serena, Amy, Raye and Lita was walking down the street when they saw the battle "oh no evil is back, and whoa Mina's new friend is one of us?" Serena says confused. "we better transform and help them" Raye says and they nod. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Serena calls out transforming into Sailor Moon "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" Raye calls out transforming into Sailor Mars._

_"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" Amy calls out transforming into Sailor Mercury. "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" Lita calls out transforming into Sailor Jupiter "alright let's do this" Serena says to them and they ran over. Mina looks to them and sighs with relief "thank goodness you guys are here" she says to them. _

_The sailor scouts fight hard using their attacks, it was turning into a challenging battle as both the scouts and Dark Cain took hits. "Ocean, Wave Strike" Ariel calls out doing another attack of hers this one was a strong direct hit on Dark Cain "Ahhh!" he got thrown into a wall of a building "this isnt over Sailor Scouts" he says vanishing not happy about his loss._

_The scouts untransform and looks to Ariel "wow we never knew about a Sailor Ocean, it's good to have another on the team" Serena says to her. Mina looks to her too "i agree, with Serena it's good having you on the team" She says with a giggle, the other girls agree too "thanks guys" Ariel says happy that they accept her to the team and also happy learning the girl she likes is a scout too._

_Mina giggles again and took Ariel's hand and ran off with her as they did have a date to go on after all. They head to get something to eat and get to know each other, while at the resturant they talk discovering a lot in common. Serena, Amy, Raye, and Lita was soon up in Serena's room talking "i can't believe first day of school and Mina finds love before any of us" Amy says to them and Raye and Lita laugh "are you jealous?" Raye says looking to Amy._

_Amy laughs and shook her head "no, it just don't tell her this, but i figured we'd find love before her" Raye and Lita nod agreeing. Serena kept quiet as she was thinking about Darien and Amy, Raye and Lita soon sighs seeing her "it will be ok Serena don't worry" Raye says to her._

_**End Of Chapter..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Theme:**_

_**Fighting evil by moonlight**_  
><em><strong>Winning love by daylight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never running from a real fight<strong>_  
><em><strong>She is the one named Sailor Moon<strong>_  
><em><strong>She will...never turn her back on a friend<strong>_  
><em><strong>She is... always there to defend<strong>_  
><em><strong>She is...the one on whom we can depend<strong>_  
><em><strong>She is the one named Sailor...<strong>_  
><em><strong>... Sailor Venus<strong>_  
><em><strong>... Sailor Mercury<strong>_  
><em><strong>... Sailor Mars<strong>_  
><em><strong>... Sailor Jupiter<strong>_

_**...Sailor Ocean**_

_**...Sailor Earth**_  
><em><strong>With secret powers<strong>_  
><em><strong>All so new to her<strong>_  
><em><strong>She is the one named Sailor Moon<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fighting evil by moonlight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Winning love by daylight<strong>_  
><em><strong>With her Sailor Scouts to help fight<strong>_  
><em><strong>She is the one named Sailor Moon<strong>_  
><em><strong>She is the one named Sailor Moon<strong>_

_**She is the one . . . Sailor Moon**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Here Comes Sailor Earth_

_It was a beautiful weekend and Serena and the gang was spending the day on the beach. Mina and Ariel was walking along the beach holding hands "i can't believe we actually got to get the gang to come to the beach, even Serena" Mina says and Ariel giggles "i know it's so cool" Ariel says wearing a light blue bikini while Mina wears a yellow one. Serena sits on the beach reading not really to into beach stuff really least not without Darien with her._

_Amy, Raye and Lita all was in the water swimming and having a great time then looks to the beach seeing Serena "wow, without Darien here she's a real drag when comes to fun stuff like this" Amy says to them and sighs. "Give her a break she's really missing him" Raye says to Amy knowing how Serena feels as Raye been their before. Lita looks to them and thinks "She's right Amy, you'd be same way if someone you loved moved away" Lita says to Amy who then sighs knowing their right._

_Mina and Ariel makes their way back to Serena and looks to her "Hi Serena, you ok?" Mina asks her curiously looking to her. "Just missing Darien wishing he could be here with us" Serena says to them and Mina and Ariel both sighs "I never met Darien, but i am sure he is missing you too" Ariel says with a smile. Serena looks to Ariel and gives a smile "thanks Ariel, i know he does" she says and nods. Mina then looks to the water out towards the others "hey guys why don't we get a game of volleyball going" she shouts out to them._

_Raye, Amy and Lita liked that idea and makes their way to shore "sounds good to us" Raye says smiling then looks to Serena "you in?" she asks her best friend curiously. Serena thinks then smiles "sure, sounds like fun" she says and they all was happy to hear her say that knowing she needs some fun in her life again. The 6 girls then begins playing Volleyball with 3 on 3 game "see Serena even you can have fun with out romance in your life" Raye says laughing._

_Serena smiles as they play Volleyball "guess your right, sorry i been such a drag lately" she says to them knowing they had to of felt that way. As they continue playing they look to her "naw, we understand how you been feeling" Lita says to her and the others agree. Mina looks to her as they play "i know i'd feel same way if Ariel moved away" she says to Serena making her feel better and Ariel looks to them "so would i if Mina moved" she says giggling._

_A new girl wearing a green & black bikini walks along the beach and lays a towel down on the sand then lays on her back. Raye spots her and looks to the others "who's that?" she says having never seen her around before. They stop playing and look towards the girl all curious "no idea, she must be new in town" Amy says and went to head over to introduce themselves but an explosion on the other end of the beach was heard. "time to go work" Serena says and they ran to the area seeing Dark Cain with a creature "what you want?" Serena asks as the 6 glare to Dark Cain. He laughs seeing them "that's simple i want the end of the Sailor Scouts" he says and signals his creature._

_"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Serena calls out transforming into Sailor Moon, "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" Raye calls out transforming into Sailor Mars. "Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" Amy calls out transforming to Sailor Mercury, "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" Lita calls out transforming into Sailor Jupiter. "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Mina calls out transforming into Sailor Venus, "Ocean Crystal Power, Make Up!" Ariel calls out transforming into Sailor Ocean._

_"Attack!" Dark Cain shouts sending his creature into battle with them, The Creature then charges at them "Moon Tiara Action!" Serena calls out performing her attack which barely did any damage. The others performs their attacks too doing alittle more but the creature was actually powerful. "he's to strong what we do?" Raye says worried and Serena was not sure as she herself was worried of the outcome of this battle but they all kept on fighting. The new girl then ran over seeing the battle and knew the moment was here as they needed help "Earth Crystal Power, Make Up!" she calls out transforming into Sailor Earth._

_Serena and them saw her transformation and was in shock "another?" Serena says confused and looks to them "Luna never mentioned A Sailor Earth, let along about you Ariel" she says confused about all this. Ariel looks to Serena thinking "you know, come to think of it this strange girl came to me giving me my Crystal powers however she never even told me her name just that the time would come when you all need my help it must be same for her" Ariel says to Serena then looks towards Sailor Earth._

_Sailor Earth then went to attack the creature "Earthquake, Rampage!" she calls out unleashing powerful earthquake towards the creature. Serena and them looks towards her while getting out of the way of the attack "whoa, she's powerful" Raye says and the others agree while amazed. Sailor Earth then went to finish it off "Boulder, Meteor Shower!" she calls out sending huge boulders from the sky at the creature destroying it. Dark Cain got out of the way and glares at them "you may of gained a new Sailor Scout, but this isnt over i will have my revenge" he says vanishing._

_They untransform and look to the new girl "what's your name?" Serena asks her as they walk over to her. The girl looks to them and smiles "names Tara, i just moved here" She says to them and looks around thinking "it's a nice town, however i never knew their was other Sailor Scouts, i thought i was the only one" Tara says as they walk back to the part of the beach they was originally on. Tara looks around and saw a cute boy and blushes then went over to him "hi cutie" She says to him, He looks up to her and gasps seeing her "Tara? is that you?" He asks smiling at her._

_Tara gasps realizing who it was "oh my goodness, Sammy?" she says and hugs him so happy to see him. Raye saw them and was shocked "um Serena, seems Tara has a thing for your brother" she says and Serena gasps looking over at them "oh my goodness, what could she see in him?" Serena says a bit grossed out as Sammy is pretty lame in her opinion. Raye smirks looking and thinks "aparently he's not lame to her" she says knowing how Serena thinks about her brother._

_Serena storms over to them and gives a look "ok, Tara what could you possibly see in him?" She asks a bit weirded out. Tara looks to her confused "you 2 know eachother?" she asks thinking, Sammy then looks to Tara "Tara, this is my bratty Sister" Sammy says to her and Tara then nods "ah, you never mentioned you had a sister before" She says to Sammy then Serena looks over to her "how you know my brother exactly?" she asks confused a bit._

_Tara then looks at Serena and blushes "oh, we use to go school together at my old school" she says to her and Sammy smiles "yeah, i met Tara back before we moved here Serena" he says and thinks about the good old days with Tara. Serena was shocked having never heard about her until now "wow, i never knew you guys met before he never mentioned you before" she says to Tara and thinks "i guess if you 2 like each other well its ok with me" she says and Sammy was shocked but smiles "um thanks sis" he says not expecting her be this nice._

_Sammy then took Tara's hand and they went into town "we should go back to my place so i can change if were gonna hang out in town" Tara says to Sammy as they head to her house which was few blocks away. Once at her house they walk inside and Sammy looks around "nice place" he says amazed a bit, Tara smiles looking at him "Thanks, i'll be down in a minute" She says and went up to her room closing the door then changes her clothes. Moments later she came down wearing a Green shirt and blue jeans and smiles "this is better, more me" she says making it obvious she isnt usually a beach person._

_Sammy smiles and they leave her house heading back in town "wanna hang out at the Arcade?" Sammy asks looking to her as he held her hand. Tara looks thinking and remembers how they use to play video games together before "sure, just like old times" she says giggling and thinks "but first" she grabs his face and plants a hot one on him putting him in shock and basically froze him for a minute "wow, that was um wow" Sammy says being speechless basically._

_She giggles and took his hand as they continue to walk on towards the Arcade, however it gets interupted when Dark Cain appears grabbing Tara pushing Sammy away and vanishes with Tara. Sammy gasps seeing "Tara!" he shouts and was scared that he'd never see her again, he then ran off to find Serena and them as he went back to the Beach where they was. "Serena!" he shouts running towards them "Sammy? whats wrong?" she asks him worried. Sammy had tears in run down his face "some guy like appeared out of no where and kidnapped Tara" he says to them and sighs._

_Serena looks to him "what?" she says then looks to the others and they sigh Serena then looks to Sammy "don't worry we'll find her and bring her back" Serena says and the 6 girls ran off "its got to be Dark Cain" Serena says as they run. Once out of sight they transform into action and rush off to find Tara, Serena contacts Luna having her search around too. After awhile Luna and the Sailor Scouts find themselves at a cave and thinks "this has to be the place" Serena says and they went in quietly and looks around soon seeing Tara at a distance chained up._

_Raye looks around thinking "i don't see Dark Cain or anyone around, this smells like a trap" She says to them worried. Ariel looks nodding "i agree, i don't like this" she says also worried, Serena looks to them "come on guys, no one is around lets just free her and get out" Serena says going in and went to free her "look out" Tara says as 2 creatures attack. "Mars Flame Sniper" Raye calls out attacking saving Serena from getting attacked, the others also attack the creatures._

_The 6 combine their attacks finishing off the creatures and frees Tara "why did Dark Cain capture you?" Serena asks. Tara looks to them and sighs "he hoped to get you all here leading you into a trap" She says as Dark Cain appears "you mess up my plans over and over" he says angry. Lita looks to Dark Cain "get use to it, and Tara is coming with us" she says and does an attack on Dark Cain then the 7 make a run for it getting out of there quickly._

_While Dark Cain was angry about his defeat so was Queen Beryl angry with him for losing the Sailor Scouts "you failed me to many times Dark Cain" she shouts down at him "please gives me another chance i won't fail you" he says to her and sighs. Meanwhile back in the city Tara returns to Sammy "Sammy" she says walking near and he gasps seeing her and ran over hugging her tight "i was afraid i'd never see you again" he says and she kisses him "i'll always come back to you" she says smiling._

_**End Of Chapter..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Love That Turns Bad_

_Serena and the girls was walking to school and Serena looks to the others "hey where's Amy she is never late" she says to them. Raye looks around "Yeah where is she?" she says knowing Serena was right about Amy never running late "oh she isn't late, she wanted to get their early to study for a test" Lita says to them. _

_Raye looks and shook her head "same old Amy" she says to them and Serena thinks looking to them "i don't think its just about wanting to study, she wants to flirt with that new boy Josh too" she says remembering Amy telling her about meeting Josh the other day. Once inside the school they head to the library as they knew thats where Amy would be "hey Amy, hows the studying?" Serena asks with a giggle. _

_Amy shook her head and smiles "if you mean have i seen Josh yet the answer is no he has'nt got here yet" she says to her. Serena giggles and looks to the others "did i ask her about Josh?" she says smiling "no i dont think that was the question" Raye says laughing. Amy shook her head "no but its what you meant we all know that" she says laughing then nearly froze when she saw Josh walk in the Library and the girls giggle seeing her and then looks to Josh "so thats him" Raye says giggling._

_Serena looks to Amy and whispers "what you waiting for, go talk to him" she says to her smiling and Amy thinks then got up and went over to Josh. Josh saw her walking over and thinks "your Amy you sit next to me in History don't you" he says remembering her. Amy blushes then nods "yeah thats me" she says and they get to talking "say Josh, you wanna like hangout after school?" she asks him and looks away blushing._

_Josh smiles thinking then nods "sure, that could be fun" he says tells her he will catch her later then walks out of the library. The girls then walks up to her "well?" Raye says looking to her and Amy giggles to them "were hanging after school" she says to them and blushes. Lita looks to her and smirks "just don't scare him off like most boys you tend to do" she says and Amy looks to her "hey i dont scare them off they just can't handle me" she says laughing._

_They laugh and shake their heads "yeah sure" Lita says laughing as the girls went to Class with Amy. Ariel and Tara walks in soon and Ariel kisses Mina "morning" she says to her girlfriend "morning cutie" Mina says to Ariel and they all take their seats in class. Tara looks to them and leans in to whisper "you guys wanna hang out at the Arcade today?" she asks them and Serena looks to her "well some of us is, but Amy has a little date and Sammy mentioned wanting to take you out tonight too" she says to Tara and smiles._

_Tara looks to Serena confused "really? he never called me about making plans" she says a little annoyed not liking Sammy to just up and say he wants to take her out without even talking to her first. Serena looks and shook her head "yeah Sammy is good for that just give him a chance though i mean he does really like you i can tell" she says to Tara who looks and nods "i like him too a lot i just wish he would of talked to me first before assuming i was free"_

_Serena nods and sighs thinking "he's been like that for awhile" she says to Tara knowing she has the right to know how Sammy is. Tara sighs and hopes this won't become a problem in her and Sammy relationship "i see." she says having a lot to think about now. Class soon begins and they stop talking however all through class Tara thinks about her relationship with Serena's brother._

_Hours pass and final school bell rang as school was letting out Amy went to her locker to meet Josh for their 'date' while Serena, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Ariel made plans to head over to the Arcade for few hours. As for Tara she decided to head home to continue thinking about her future with Sammy she really truely likes him and maybe even loves him but she hates when he just assumes stuff._

_Amy and Josh soon went out and got a bite to eat while talking and getting to know eachother. The 2 was hitting it off and really starting to like eachother "i really like you Amy your not like most girls i mean i like that" he says to her and made her blush and giggle "wow, thanks" she says smiling and continues to eat. _

_After their date Josh kisses Amy's cheek and looks to her "i would walk you home but i got practice tonight" he says to her then hugs her. "it's ok honest, i might go over to the Arcade and see if the others is still there" she says and says see ya to him then they both went their seperate ways but both couldn't stop thinking about eachother._

_Once Josh was out of sight from Amy something then flew down and grabs him taking him off back to Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl then looks to Josh laughing "my my you'll make a fine warrior for me" she says and has her minion tie him up. Josh struggles "you'll never get away with this, those sailor scouts will save me you watch" he says trying to get free from the table he was tied to._

_Queen Beryl then begins to turn him evil into a new warrior she created with black & Red armor. Meanwhile back in the city Amy arrives at the Arcade meeting up with the girls "so how was your date?" Raye says seeing her and the others came over. Amy giggles smiling "we both really like eachother" she says and they was happy for her "hey wheres Tara?" Amy asks looking around not seeing her with them "i think she's trying to decide her future with Sammy after learning he has up and made plans with her without even checking with her" Serena says._

_Amy looks shaking her head "when is that boy gonna learn?" she says remembering how he can be. Before Serena could comment they all hear a loud explosion and ran out looking around then spots a new dark warrior "we got trouble" Serena says and they sigh then look around "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Serena calls out transforming into Sailor Moon "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" Raye calls out transforming into Sailor Mars._

_"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" Lita calls out transforming into Sailor Jupiter "Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" Amy calls out transforming into Sailor Mercury. "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Mina calls out transforming into Sailor Venus "Ocean Crystal Power, Make Up!" Ariel calls out transforming into Sailor Ocean._

_"we will have to try doing this without Tara as she has enough to deal with right now" Serena says to them and they ran near the Dark Warrior. "who are you!" Serena says to him as they all glare to him "your down fall" the warrior says and fights them "Mars Flame Sniper" Raye calls out doing her best attack which he took hit from it._

_Amy and the others also does their attacks making him fall to his knees glaring at him "again who are you!" Raye shouts to him glaring. Amy looks to him too really wanting to know who he is as well and looks into his eyes and gasps then backs up slowly "no, no it can't be" she says feeling heart broken. They look to her confused "Amy what is it?" Raye asks her curiously, Amy then drops to her knees "it's Josh" she says and they all gasp looking towards him._

_Luna ran over to them knowing who it was as well "Amy, he is under Queen Beryl's dark magic you must free him from it" she says and Amy looks to her "but how, he does'nt even seem to know who i am" she says to Luna and the others looks to her "you can do, think about what you 2 have" Ariel says to her knowing she'd do the same if this was Mina they was having to fight._

_Artemis also ran over as he was Amy's cat "Amy their right, only you can break the spell from him" he says to her having faith in her. Amy then steps out looking to him "Josh, i know its you i know your still in their don't let Queen Beryl win you can fight it" she says to him and he looks to her trying to remember but shakes it off "your lying i am no Josh i am Queen Beryl's new Dark Knight" he says and shot a blaze of fire at them from his sword._

_They all dodge the blast and Amy looks to him "no! your Josh remember you met a girl you was really liking you got to remember, your not evil your a football player at your high school" she says to him while trying not to reveal her identity. Josh then looks down trying to remember and begins to get a head ache and screams in pain "whats happening to me!" he shouts in pain "you can do Josh i know you can" Amy says and returns to her normal self walking over to him and the others looks to eachother confused._

_Amy placed her hand on his shoulder "Look at me, its me Amy" she says and he looks up and fights to remember as the dark was strong "Amy? no its a trick" he says and pushed her away. The others uses their attacks on him sending him backwards a bit and Amy jumps out in front of them "no dont hurt him i got to keep trying" she says and they sigh worried about her getting hurt._

_Amy then looks to Josh who was still currently the Dark Knight and she walks to him slowly "Josh, please remember we just had a date not even an hour ago" she says to him. Josh then grabs his head as memories starts to flow back in him "NO!" Queen Beryl's voice was heard saying as Josh begins to remember "Amy?" he sighs as the armor vanishes from him as the spell was broke "what have i done" he says and sighs._

_Amy looks to him and kisses him so good "you was under a spell it was'nt you in control" she says to him and nods looking at him. Josh sighs then nods as he got up with her help "i am really sorry i hurt you i didn't mean to" Amy then hugs him tight then smiles at him "i am just glad your back to normal" she says to him and Josh looks to him and the others seeing the others still transformed "something tells me we have a lot to talk about" Amy blushes and nods._

_Amy then took Josh for a walk holding his hand and explains everything about her life as a Sailor Scout and about the others she also tells him all about all the evil forces. Meanwhile Tara was at home and thinks about stuff then calls Sammy "Hello?" Sammy says answering "It's me, um listen i been thinking and i think until you can truely learn not to keep assuming someone is free like you done for years that we should not date im sorry" she says to him._

_Sammy sighs knowing he has really screwed up and realized what his sister been trying to tell him for years "Tara, i am really sorry i never realized i was actually doing that and i will try better" he says and Tara sighs "i know your sorry, but this isn't for good its just a little break" she says then hung up and Sammy sighs knowing he had to make this up to her as he felt bad for doing this._

_**End Of Chapter...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_Return Of Tuxedo Mask_

_Serena was sitting on her bed early in the morning and sighs thinking "My birthday is less then a month away and Darien is still gone is he ever gonna return?" she says to herself sighing and went to the mirror thinking. Raye calls her knowing she'd be up "Hi Raye" Serena says and thinks "how did you know it was me?" Raye says confused as she finishes getting ready. _

_Serena laughs a little "who else call me at 6am" she says to Raye on the phone who laughs too "good point" she says and thinks about stuff "so, um how you doing?" Raye asks still worried about Serena. "still really missing Darien" she says to her and went in the battle to wash up a bit "but i will talk to you and the others later i gotta get ready" she says and hung up._

_20 minutes later Serena's doorbell rang while she was finishing getting ready she had to hurry finishing up getting dressed then ran down the stairs to get the door. Once she opens the door she gasps in shock "hey there" Darien says standing before her and Serena gets so happy and excited hugging him so tight "i missed you so much" she says to him smiling._

_Darien smiles hugging her too and kisses her lips softly "and i missed you too, everyday i was gone" he says to her and held her. "so want go out for breakfast then i walk you to school?" he asks and she giggles with a nod "sounds good to me" she says getting her bag then leaves with him to go get some quick breakfast. They went to local diner near the school and they get sausage gravy & biscuits and hold hands while ate Darien even feeds her at times being romantic._

_After breakfast he walks her to school and Raye and the others saw them arrive and ran over "Darien?" Raye says and looks to Serena "he just got back" she says and the gang was happy to have him back "this calls for a party" Amy says and the others agrees. Tara and Ariel walks over as they talk about the Party "Ah, Darien this is Tara and Ariel their 2 new Sailor Scouts and Ariel here is currently dating Mina here" Serena says introducing him to them._

_Ariel looks to them "ah, so this is the famous Darien we been hearing about" she says with a giggle while holding Mina's hand. Darien laughs hearing that "thats me, and its nice to meet you both" he says and kisses Serena "so see ya later?" he says letting go of her hand "you bet" she says and went in the school with the girls._

_Lita and Mina looks to Serena "so happy now that he's back?" they ask her knowing she probably was. She giggles with a blush and nods "yeah, i missed him like crazy i wish i could of just skipped today and spent the day with him" She says smiling and Raye and them rolls their eyes knowing what her and Darien would probably do if she skipped._

_After school the gang was leaving the meet was met by Darien outside and they smile then head back to Serena's to plan a huge party celebrating his return. Sammy saw Tara and stays upstairs at first but decides to go down and talk to her "Tara got a minute?" he says to her and the gang looks to them as Tara thinks "sure" she says and went with him in another room._

_Sammy sits down and thinks "look, i am really sorry about couple weeks ago i was so stupid of me and i really have kicked myself for it and i promise if you have me back i'll change" he says to her and Tara smiles thinking "oh why not, everyone deserves another chance even you" she says laughing and he laughed too and they return to the others holding hands._

_Serena saw them and smiles knowing they got back together then looks to everyone "lets start inviting people and get this party started" Serena says and Raye and them makes some calls however right after the calls went out a explosion was heard. "oh damn, seems Queen Beryl learned of your return Darien" Amy says to him and Darien looks "Well lets go show her what happens when try crashing a party" he says and they ran out._

_"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Serena calls out transforming into Sailor Moon, "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" Raye calls out transforming into Sailor Mars. "Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" Amy calls out transforming into Sailor Mercury "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" Lita calls out transforming into Sailor Jupiter. "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Mina calls out transforming into Sailor Venus "Ocean Crystal Power, Make Up!" Ariel calls out transforming into Sailor Ocean._

_"Earth Crystal Power, Make Up!" Tara calls out transforming into Sailor Earth, Darien then took out his enchanted rose and transforms into Tuxedo Mask. The gang then ran for where the Explosion came from and saw a new creature "so Queen Beryl wants to crash a party huh" Serena says and glares looking at the creature._

_The creature laughs "she heard of the great Tuxedo Mask's return and decided to give him a welcome home gift, his destruction" the creature says and attacks them. "Moon Tiara Action!" Serena calls out sending her attack at the creature while the others performs there attacks to including Darien._

_The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask continues on to fight the creature wanting to end the fight soon as can for they can get on to the party. After a long fight the gang soon destroys it combining their attacks together "that creature is dust" Lita says laughing and the others laughs returning back to normal and rushes off for the party._

_Few hours later a huge party begins at Serena's and everyone was having so much fun dancing, listening to music, etc. Sammy and Tara even was having fun together again even did a slow dance with eachother "thanks for taking me back Tara" Sammy says smiling and kisses her. Tara smiles and nods looking into his eyes "i am glad you want to change your ways for us" she says happy being with him again._

_Serena and Darien also dance together slowly holding eachother in arms basically snuggled up tight. "i love you Serena" Darien says probably for the very first time ever and she blushes hearing him and kisses so good "i love you too" she says and giggles looking at him falling so much in love with him all over again._

_**End Of Chapter...**_


End file.
